Pillows are used for a variety of purposes to support various parts of the body during any of a variety of activities, such as sleeping, driving, relaxing, reading, and working at a computer, to name just a few. In addition to providing support, a primary requirement of a desirable pillow is for it to be comfortable to a user. Typically, conventional pillows are designed for a particular purpose, such as providing neck support or, alternatively, lumbar support. Many conventional pillows also tend to lose their original shape over time and, therefore, suffer from degraded performance over time.